The Night is Darkest Before the Dawn
by BabyBlue77
Summary: A collection of poems written by me depicting Bella's feelings in New Moon.
1. Invisible

Invisible

You look at me,

but you do not see me.

You hear me,

but you do not listen.

I am here,

I am seen,

I am heard,

But I am invisible.


	2. Will You

Will you?

When I am gone,

Will you remember me?

If I disappear,

Will you notice?

If I go today,

Will you care?

Who will remember me…


	3. Frakenstien

A/N this is sorta my frakenstien. This is bits of pieces of songs thrown together by me. I own nothing.

* * *

Now I will tell you what I've done for you,

50,000 tears I've cried

screaming, decieving and bleeding for you,

& you, stilll wont hear me

The hardest part of living is just taking breathe to stay

cuz I know I'm good for something I just haven't found it yet,

but I need it

I never left you till you left me with the crying disease

Now deleted and defeated I will stand on my own

yeah your memory that punches me has broken a bone

Give me recipes for sorry I'm admitting I'm wrong

Still your memory that punches me has broken a bone

I wanna stay in love with my sorrow,

but God, I wanna let it go

Give me recipes for happy when the camera is gone

Drinking freedom from the bottle to the tune of belong

* * *

A/N This one's for the beaten down

Who gave up on their rock and roll

Lift your eyes from what drags you down

You were born to rock inside your soul

Rock what you got

Don't ever let them make you stop

No one can rock the way you rock


	4. Mistake

**Mistake**

This just can't be real

I don't know how to deal

Was it just fate?

That one mistake?

What is there to do?

How can I pull through?

Was it fate?

That mistake?

What does it mean?

To not be free?

Please don't leave

I'm not free

* * *

A/N This one's for the beaten down

Who gave up on their rock and roll

Lift your eyes from what drags you down

You were born to rock inside your soul

Rock what you got

Don't ever let them make you stop

No one can rock the way you rock


	5. forgotten

**Forgotten**

Everyone is busy!

How could they forget me?

Everyone is laughing

While I am here crying

They take everything from me

i don't know how to just be

I can not take this anymore

wish I could go back to before

Just one stupid mistake

was all it had to take

Now my life is ruined

How could I have done this?

Please don't make the same mistake,

Cuz you won't catch a break

* * *

**A/N** Hey Hey by superchick- read the lyrics por favor

Some people you can never please  
You might as well just let them be  
They mock everything not their own  
From their imaginary throne  
But I won't bow down,  
Even if the whole world thinks I'm crazy

So hey hey, this song is for us  
So put your hands in the air  
If you're crazy like us  
Hey hey  
Hey hey, that's freedom you hear  
Comin' right to your ear,  
That's the sound from our bus  
Hey hey

Why try to be like someone else  
When you can only be yourself?  
No one can sing the song you do  
Be true, be legendary you  
So I won't sell out,  
Even if the whole world thinks I'm crazy

Why kiss the feet of the people who kick you  
When you can be anything that you want to?


	6. sweet escape

**Sweet Escape**

Escape into the music

You know how to do this

Let the beat carry you up

you can't give it up

let the music say all the words

You can't find the courage

to say all that you feel

this just can't be real

angry white hot noise

fill me up wit joy

to hear it all pour out

since you can't shout it out

the melody slowly drifts away

you'll be able to sleep today

* * *

**A/N** Me against the world by superchick- read the lyrics por favorWanna quit and give up

Simon says to pack it up  
Shot down from all sides  
Don't know why I try  
So take this and kiss it  
Goodbye won't miss it  
I wanna go back to L.A.  
I don't belong that's what they say

_[Chorus:]_  
They said don't try to change the world  
You're just a girl  
So it's...me against the world today  
I'm gonna do it my own way  
And though nobody understands  
I'm gonna make a one girl stand  
It's not Independence Day  
I can't waste time on what they say  
If we believe when we have faith  
We're gonna change the world someday

Back again one more time  
Couldn't keep me down last time  
Leaving what I know on faith  
To take on the world and make waves  
Still standing defiant  
Maybe me against the giants  
L.A. wasn't built in a day  
Games going long but I still play

_[Chorus]_

_[echo]_ If we believe, when we have faith  
We're gonna change the world someday

_[Chorus]_


	7. I

At times I feel pain  
Screeching through my core  
No one here to exlpain  
I wish this was ne'rmore

I tried to give up, lie down  
I swallowed 50 pills  
I wanted to break down  
It was not for thrills

I ended in a cage  
Filled with shame and disgrace  
I struggled with my rage  
But at last won the chase

forever strong will i stand  
Never to bow again  
Like a phoenix from the land  
My weakness tossed back then

The pain stays here for now  
Now I can stand throughout  
Never to fall or allow  
Now done with my rough bout

I stand through the rain  
I stand my ground  
I stand through the pain  
What was lost has been found


	8. Time

Sinking into a dark abyss  
I feel so cold and remiss  
Sliding down my shower wall  
I close my eyes and restart my fall

Razor slices through my skin  
Blood dripping down my shin  
The blade cuts Oh, So deep  
I close my eyes, begin to weep

When did I begin all this  
I can't keep up all this shit!  
Falling, crashing fatefully.  
Why can't I fall gracefully?

I open my eyes and see blood  
My shaking hands examine the cuts  
Why do I hurt myself?  
I know I really shouldn't dwell...

I stand up and wipe my hands.  
WObbly legs can barely stand.  
I take some pills to clear my head.  
In ten minutes I'll be dead

I smile and close my eyes  
Soon it's time to die


	9. The darker side

The darker side of me comes out to spin a tale.  
Of abandonment, Abuse and betrayel.  
Of cousins, fake friends, and false labels.  
She weeps and cries and wales

Everyone hurts us somehow  
Through neglect or abuse, she'll tell you how.  
Liars and cheaters are all.  
Trusting will just lead to your fall.

She'll say the only release is pain  
to drive away your stormclouds and rain.  
She'll make you cut 'til bloodloss makes you faint  
Until all you want is to runaway.

You just want to go back to before.  
The hopelessness & dirtiness strikes you to the core  
You shut off you mind and just ignore  
The truth that the darker side tell, but it feels like so much more.

These feeling you don't want to keep.  
You want to fall into a sleep.  
Dream of love and caring so deep.  
Until you wake to remember and weep


End file.
